Apoyo
by samej
Summary: Ya no era envidia lo que sentía al ver sus suaves facciones. Ahora echaba de menos la radiante sonrisa que había lucido el año pasado. Femslash. Cho/Ginny.


_No me puedo creer lo que he escrito xDDDD. El caso es que era el cumple de Letta, que adora el femslash, y el único fandom que compartimos (y del cual me atrevo a escribir) es HP, así que aquí me teneis. Con un Cho/Ginny (no me lo creo todavía xD). _

_En fin, que va para ti, Letta, por ser una tía TAN guay, y maja, y divertida :achucha:_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es propiedad de JK "alcohol" Rowling, sólo escribo esto por diversión y no gano nada aparte de los reviews que amablemente me vais a dejar xD._

* * *

**Apoyo**

Nunca habían cruzado una palabra, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo disimulando sus miradas, intentando descifrar qué era lo que tenía la otra para haber llevado a Harry a estar con ella

Antes de que todo ocurriera, ni siquiera eran amigas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo recelando la una de la otra, intentando descifrar qué era lo que tenía la contraria para haber llevado a Harry a estar con ella. El héroe había pasado a un segundo plano y sólo importaban ellas.

Ginny, que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que pensaba en Harry en el tiempo del comedor. Pasaba el rato echando miradas mal disimuladas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cho, que siempre recordaría lo celosa que había estado de la niña que había conseguido lo que ella no pudo en su momento. Ya no era envidia lo que sentía al ver sus suaves facciones. Ahora echaba de menos la radiante sonrisa que había lucido el año pasado.

La primera vez que se besaron, Ginny había encontrado a Cho bajando de la enfermería con los ojos llorosos, el pelo lacio y sin vida cayéndole por los hombros. Dos meses desde que empezó el curso y todos habían perdido la mitad de su energía.

No fue una casualidad que Ginny estuviera allí. Por lo que sabía, Cho había sufrido una buena sesión de Cruciatus por cortesía de Crabbe (sólo de pensarlo los puños se le apretaban inconscientemente) a última hora de la tarde. Había estado esperando el momento propicio para poder escaparse de su Sala Común y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta verla salir, pálida.

Estaba claramente débil, así que Ginny se acercó a ella y le agarró por la cintura. Cho, con una mirada agradecida, pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y se dejó guiar hasta una de las clases vacías que ahora había a decenas en Hogwarts, desde que la mitad de los estudiantes habían dejado el colegio.

Una vez que hubo ayudado a Cho a sentarse, pronunció el hechizo que mantendría la puerta cerrada. Sacó un pequeño bote del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo ofreció.

- Poción revitalizante, tómala –susurró–. He… oído lo que te ha pasado.

Cho le miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, preguntándose a sí misma como la habría conseguido. Pero prefirió no preguntar, ahora las paredes tenían oídos en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco, la poción revitalizante iba haciendo efecto, aunque Cho no estaba segura de si la mejoría que sentía era por eso, o más bien era consecuencia del abrazo de Ginny y de sentir su mejilla apoyada en su hombro.

Pasados unos minutos estaba completamente recuperada.

- Estoy harta. Harta de esta mierda de colegio, que más que eso parece una sala de torturas. De no saber qué narices está pasando fuera de estas malditas paredes.

- ¿Estás preocupada por él? –preguntó Cho, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No hacía falta aclarar de quién hablaba.

Ginny sí que giró la cara, sus labios a centímetros de su oreja, su pelo rojo mezclándose con el negro.

- Sí –suspiró, y la morena sintió un escalofrío cuando el aire rozó su mejilla-. Pero no es sólo eso, y no es sólo él. No sé nada de nadie que no esté en el colegio. Y ya ves como están aquí las cosas.

- Ya –por fin se atrevió a volver la cabeza hacia ella -. Díselo a todos mis músculos.

Ginny soltó una risita, y esta vez Cho notó su aliento en su nariz, como el ligero cosquilleo de una pluma. Con un movimiento tentativo, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad, acercó su boca hasta presionar la de Ginny.

Ésta, en vez de apartarse y mirarla asqueada como había ocurrido la mayoría de las veces en la imaginación de Cho, abrió los labios y ella no perdió la oportunidad de introducir su lengua, saboreándola, sintiendo que eso era lo que había estado esperando. Le cogió de la nuca y acarició el pelo con los dedos, notándolo tan suave como siempre había pensado que sería. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron a medida que el beso era más y más profundo, había más lengua que labios, más mordiscos que besos.

Bajó hasta su cuello, sin poder ni querer parar, y lamió desde la barbilla hasta donde llegaba el borde de la túnica, apartándosela de los hombros e intentando borrar las pecas de esa zona con la lengua. Su mano descendió por el centro de los pequeños pechos hasta rodear uno, rozando sin detenerse el pequeño bulto que se marcaba, haciendo que Ginny contuviera el aire por un segundo.

Se oyó un ruido en el pasillo. Ambas se separaron, sobresaltadas y excitadas, tratando de controlar la respiración. No consiguieron oír nada más.

Sonrojadas y con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo tenso de la situación se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, preguntándose quién sería la primera en hablar y qué había pasado y ahora qué hacían y… Demasiados pensamientos para un momento.

- Eh… – comenzó Ginny.

- Esto… - y simultáneamente Cho empezó su frase.

Rieron, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. Al final fue Cho la que se atrevió. Para que luego dijeran del valor Gryffindor, pensó sarcásticamente Ginny.

- Bueno, es un poco peligroso quedarse aquí. Además, eh, bueno, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que la puerta está atrancada y-

- Preguntarse qué conspirábamos tú y yo aquí – terminó por ella.

- Sí – confirmó Cho con una sonrisa, pero frunció el ceño al mirar a la puerta – Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor.

Ginny quitó el hechizo que cerraba la entrada y, con el miedo en el cuerpo, apoyó su mano en la manilla. Miró a Cho, a su lado, que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

Abrió la puerta, sacó la cabeza y suspiró.

- Vía libre – susurró.

Siguieron de la manera más rápida y sigilosamente posible hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ginny se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa pero Cho le agarró de la mano y le atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso corto e intenso.

Ambas llegaron a su destino con el sabor y el tacto de los labios de la otra.

_Nos separamos, pero no será por mucho tiempo_. _Nos separamos, pero no te librarás de mí_.

Fue un beso de despedida dulce, lleno de promesas, lleno de esperanzas.

* * *

_Ya sabeis, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, dejad un review ;)_


End file.
